Percy and Annabeth Explore the Secrets of Their Love
by That Space Kid
Summary: Percy and Annabeth break up. They break up because they are not in love. They find love in new exciting places. (i swear it isn't sad i just suck at titles and summaries also I wish this was ao3 so i could do this in the tags :( )
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson wasn't straight. Like not even a little bit. He played straight for a long time, choosing to ignore this fact. He knew Annabeth liked him, so he liked Annabeth. He knew that people sort of expected him to end up with her. So he did. It wasn't a bad thing, Annabeth was one of his best friends, she was nice, and smart, and funny. He really did like Annabeth, but not in any sort of romantic let alone sexual way.

* * *

Annabeth wasn't really straight either. She definitely liked Percy, but she never really fell in love with him, her heart always had been flighty. She always felt a pressure to end up with him. The hero gets the girl. She was the girl. She was the prize to be won. It sickened her in a way, but she went with it anyway. She was honestly fine with it, she'd resigned herself to a life with Percy, she knew she'd be happy, they got along wonderfully, sure it wasn't a typical couple dynamic, Percy never initiated anything with her beyond a handful of kisses, any time it went further she'd been the one to push for it, but he never seemed into it so eventually she stopped, but honestly Annabeth knew she'd be happy with him. 2 kids, a dog, a nice place somewhere in New York, close to his parents so he could be close with his sister. It wouldn't be bad. It wouldn't be great though. She wasn't in love with Percy, and she was clever enough to know he wasn't in love with her either.

* * *

Percy didn't understand his own sexuality. He'd gotten "involved" with Annabeth (more like assigned he felt), so young he'd never really had a chance to explore himself. He definitely had some sort of weird crush on Luke, and Jason made him feel weird inside. Percy hadn't understood butterflies in the stomach until Jason really. Jason made him feel light and intoxicated in a sort of wonderful way.

Jason was truly beautiful, the way his glasses framed his baby blues, and how his smile always seemed to start at the left corner a little crooked but in a cool friendly sort of way. Percy's made him look mischievous, like he was up to something, Jason's looked like the wholesome playful quarterback. Percy spent hours thinking about this. How lovely Jason was.

* * *

Annabeth was definitely into Piper. That moment with her... It sat with her for a long time. The way it made her feel. Piper was so close in that moment. She thought for days after about kissing her, how she should've just done it, to hell with Percy and Jason. She knew Jason was gay, Piper knew Jason was gay, however New Rome didn't, and Jason really didn't want New Rome to know just yet. Piper was gorgeous, all legs and dark skin and beautiful hair, her eyes like a diamonds in a sunbeam.

Annabeth wanted to kiss her. Piper's lips were beautiful. The way they curled up just so, and how she she smiled and they pulled back from her teeth she seemed like she could just eat you alive, and she wanted those lips all over her. But there was always Percy... Percy her best friend, her rather reluctant boyfriend, the boy she'd resigned to living her life with.

* * *

Percy dumped Annabeth. He was tired of the expectation that he would get a happily ever after, he'd play hero, get the girl, go home. Not that it was bad. It was just a pressure he didn't feel he could handle. Because when you are in most senses a "hero" you are expected to live the perfect happily ever after with the girl you were expected to. Percy didn't want that. He didn't want to hurt Annabeth, he really didn't, she was his best friend. Annabeth was surprisingly okay when he told her. She'd even smiled and hugged him, patting his arm saying "as long as I'm still your friend seaweed brain", her smile filling him with a lightness he hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

When Percy dumped Annabeth she'd smiled, she'd been so happy. Her heart had lifted and she could feel her face light up. She hugged him and made sure they were still friends. She wanted to be his friend, she wanted to stay close, but that pressure being lifted off her shoulders, the prize to be won. It felt amazing. She was then struck with the fact she had no idea what she could do now. She had to find Piper. She had to.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth talked briefly. Percy explaining that he still knew very little about himself, and how he wanted to explore himself and his life, how he didn't want Annabeth to wait around for him. Annabeth explaining a sort of relief at this. The two of them talking on a level they hadn't really done before. Hugging and smiles, and feeling better for the first time in a while. Them heading to dinner together and splitting off, Annabeth to her siblings, Percy to Jason, who was going to stop him honestly.

Jason grinned at him as he approached, he pushed his glasses up with a knuckle and watched Percy sit down. "Hey, how's it going?"

Percy smiled and sighed, "I just broke up with Annabeth."

Jason frowned at him, "Oh no, you okay?"

"Yeah..." Percy said still smiling. "I really am."

* * *

Annabeth spotted Piper outside the Aphrodite cabin later that evening, she ran over and grabbed Piper's arm, dragging her to the Pegasus stables. Piper gave her a concerned look once they'd reached the relative solitude. "You alright Chase?"

Annabeth pressed a kiss onto Piper's lips, her fingers dragging through Piper's dark brown hair. Piper pressed back, her hands pressing into Annabeth's hips, pushing her into the wall. Annabeth hooked a leg behind Piper's, dragging her tighter, her hand on Piper's head pulling her face closer. Piper receptive to her touch reacting in ways that made Annabeth shiver.

Piper pulled away, "um no offence Annabeth, but um what is this about?"

Annabeth whined at the loss of contact and moved her hands down to Piper's shoulders. "Percy and I broke up... it was pretty mutual." She looked up at Piper with hungry eyes, her lip digging into her bottom lip.

Piper narrowed her eyes at her. "Uh huh...?"

"Yeah, I've wanted to do this for a while now," Annabeth pressed a soft kiss into Piper's neck, her teeth grazing at the delicate skin.

Piper groaned and pressed her hips into Annabeth's. "Fuck Annabeth..."

"That's the plan," Annabeth chuckled.

Piper laughed and took Annabeth's jaw into her hands pressing a kiss. "You're so beautiful, you know that?"

Annabeth kissed her again. "I've been told, but you're the most beautiful girl at this camp and we both know this."

Piper shrugged, her hands drifting across Annabeth's torso, playing with the bottom of her orange t-shirt.

Annabeth moved down Piper's neck pressing kisses and bites along the smooth skin. "Gods, you're so good."

* * *

Percy and Jason walked around the lake, shoulder's brushing. They'd talked about a lot along their walk. They're conversation had drifted from Annabeth, to Camp as a whole, to the role of hero and leader and the pressure that came with it, Jason talked about the dishonesty he also felt when he was with Piper, relating it to Percy's own feelings. "I know it isn't quite the same, since I'm gay, and you're... not right?"

"I don't know actually," Percy sighed, "I feel like I was sort of assigned Annabeth so young. I got it into my head that she is what I wanted, it was sort of expected. I never really saw an ending without her. Hero gets the girl right?"

Jason laughed. "Yeah... I think I get it. What do you think though?"

Percy sighed. His stomach was doing that fluttery thing again. "I don't know," it was only half a lie. "There is a guy, but I don't know... I just... I know I'm not straight, that much I do know."

Jason nudged him. "Oh yeah? Can I know which guy."

Percy threw his head back studying the darkening sky, the first stars twinkling, the moon a sliver in the sky, the sky that shade of slate grey. "Jason, it is hard you know."

"Yeah I know." Jason was smiling at him. "Just know you can tell me anything. I'm excellent with secrets."

"It isn't that, it is complicated you know?"

"Oh definitely."

"What about you huh? I know you still have your thing with Piper, but I'm kinda sure Annabeth is with her right now."

"How do you know?"

"The way she snatched Piper and practically dragged her to the stables."

"When was that?"

"Like an hour or so ago? Still haven't come out yet. Annabeth is ruthless."

"You speak from experience?"

"Yeah, she tried really hard to make it work, but neither of us was ever super into it, she is however persistent."

Jason laughed at that. "Was it any good?"

"Sex with Annabeth?"

Jason laughed harder. "I mean sure."

"Oh it wasn't bad. It was pretty fun I guess."

Jason was near stitches. "You're ridiculous."

Percy grinned at him. "Oh really?"

Jason nodded, his face nearly split in two with his smile.

Percy laughed too, the two of them, idiots laughing on a beach. "You should answer my question though. You into anyone? Any secret relations?"

Jason sighed standing up straighter, shaking his shoulders out. He jammed his hands in his back pockets. "Oh you know nothing really. I was sort of with Travis Stoll for a while, but he wasn't right you know? Mitchell in Aphrodite, we hooked up a couple times, he's just... not really my thing I guess. There's a guy I'm into right now, you probably know him."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "If he is at this camp I probably know him. You do know that right?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah but you know him pretty well."

"Nico? He's seeing Will Solace you're kinda S.O.L."

"Nope."

"Leo? Frank? Grover?!"

Jason shook his head. "Nope."

"Tell me then!"

Jason turned looking at Percy, he gently took Percy's neck into his hands pulling him close, pressing a soft kiss. "Answer your question?"

Percy could feel his face turning red. "Well. I mean. Um. Yeah."

Jason smiled letting Percy ago and resuming their stroll.

Percy jogged to catch up. "Don't just walk away from me! Hey!"

Jason took off at a sprint glancing over his shoulder at Percy, laughing.

"You can't get meee!" Jason called as he ran down the shore, sure sand got into his shoes, but he really didn't care.

* * *

Much later Annabeth face was pressed to Piper's bare chest listening to her heart beat. Her eyes shut. Piper's arm slung carelessly around Annabeth's bare shoulders.

Piper hummed. "You know Annabeth we should probably go to back to our cabins. It's pretty late."

Annabeth snuggled into Piper, "mmmm yeah but you're soft and warm."

Annabeth felt Piper's laugh rumble through her vibrating her chest. "I know, but c'mon. I can't pull something like this while everyone thinks I'm still with Jason."

Annabeth sighed sitting up and staring down at Piper. "Fine. Where did you throw my bra, because my shirts right here."

"It's over there, where are my shorts?"

The two girls scramble to dress and Piper plucks a stray piece of hay out of Annabeth's curls. "You look like you just got fucked in a barn, but at least there is no hay in your hair," Piper states with a giggle.

Piper never giggled. Piper giggling sent waves of... something... in Annabeth's stomach. "Hardy har, how come you look so good?"

"I'm a natural talent, c'mon let me walk you back."

"What if someone sees?"

"They won't suspect anything. I promise."

The two girls walked back a casual distance apart. Piper gave Annabeth a brief hug at the Athena cabin before turning and walking back towards her own. Annabeth watched her go, taking in long brown legs, the way her ass looked in her cotton shorts, how her hips swung side to side. Piper was going to kill her, Annabeth thought. She pushed inside and walked to her bunk flopping down, she felt good, happy.

* * *

Percy found himself in his cabin with Jason, his arms boxing Jason in against a wall. Jason putty beneath his hands. It was strange, he'd never really lead before. Annabeth was a very take charge kind of girl. Jason's thumbs were hooked in Percy's belt loops.

Jason pulled away tilting his head back, panting slightly, he was grinning. Percy took that as invitation to start kissing his neck. Jason gasped and shivered moving forward towards Percy.

Percy pressed into him, moving his hands onto Jason's hips, his fingers nudging his shirt up. Percy pulled away slightly.

Jason looked at him. "You okay bro?"

Percy narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't think right now is the chillest time for you to be calling me bro, bro."

"I mean you just did it dude."

"True. But seriously, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"It is chill if you wanna stop, I have like an entire cabin to myself, so whenever you're ready to call it quits I have that."

"You're such a perv."

"I can't help it!" Jason laughed. "I'm a 17 year old guy."

"True."

Jason smiled and rubbed small circles over the small of Percy's back.

Percy signed leaning into Jason's chest. Jason chuckled quietly, "did I find a coveted off button? Touch Percy here and he melts and stops talking?"

Percy gives him a look and presses a kiss into Jason's collar bone. "Mmmm maybe."

Jason nudges Percy away slightly, peeling himself off the wall and turning towards Percy. His hands planted on Percy's hip, rotating him, pressing Percy into the wall.

Percy smiled at him. "Is this a bit better for you?" Jason asks quietly.

"I think it will work out nicely," Percy murmured back.

* * *

The next several weeks were a series of mushy hidden away moments. Hookups anywhere from the stables to the strawberry fields. Piper was something else. Annabeth had to push herself to keep up with her fast pace life, how she dominated a conversation in much the way Annabeth typically had, how she was pushier and more responsive than Percy. Piper was wonderful. She felt right, it settled in Annabeth's stomach in a fuzzy pleasant way. It made her giddy.

* * *

Percy and Jason spent hours together, in their cabins, at their tables, training, going on jogs around the lake first thing in the morning. They were already close friends, but Jason had sort of filled the more casual roll Annabeth had played. He still hung out with Annabeth. She was still one of his best friends. She and Piper would often hang out with him and Jason during down time. But he was spending more and more time with Jason, and it seemed as if no one had noticed at all.

"You know Percy, I'm 18 in 6 days. I was planning on coming out in a sort of like super chill way, like just breaking up with Piper and if anyone asked telling them the truth, start openly dating guys."

"Yeah? I wouldn't break up with her on your birthday though people will be super concerned. I'd do it in the next few days or at least a week after."

Jason thought on that for a moment. "Yeah I think I might do it tomorrow? I'll talk to Piper about it after lunch, is it alright if I explain to people about us or..."

"It is fine yeah. I know Annabeth and Piper will be all over each other at any given moment the moment they're aloud to be so."

Jason laughed. "True."

Percy buried his feet in the sand and wiggled his toes.

Jason looked at him. "You're awful quiet today."

Percy shrugged. "Don't got that much to talk about."

"Sure we do!" Jason chimed. "You can tell me about your mom and step dad. I never get to hear about them."

"Really? I love talking about my mom she is such a badass. Don't tell her I said that she'd have my head for swearing."

Jason chuckled.

"Um she is really nice, and a really good cook. You know how I love blue foods?"

"Who doesn't?"

Percy smiled. "She sort of got me hooked. She used to bring me this blue salt water taffy and it is the best. She is super strong, she stayed with Gabe to protect us, she's been captured and seen me go missing, she's let me keep coming here despite the fact I keep almost dying. She is a really good mom. She is so beautiful too. And Paul! He's really smart, and he tries really hard to make mom happy, and he is a great teacher, he's going to be such a great dad to my sister, he's already a really great dad to me and he's only been my dad for a few years."

Jason smiled listening to Percy's every word. "They seem wonderful. I wish I had parents like that."

"You do know that my mom does this thing where if I bring home anyone, she's automatically a mom to them too right?"

"Nope, but I guess I'm going home with you some time."

"We can go for my birthday, when are you going back to New Rome?"

"The 7th. Then back here for the last week of your camp, Camp Jupiter lasts a week longer so I'll be back there by the end."

"My birthday is 18th Camp Jupiter is over by then right?"

Jason nods. "Yep, the 15th this year. I'll fly up and stay with you for awhile. I still have school in September in New Rome though, so I can't stay for very long."

Percy shrugged leaning on Jason's shoulder. "That's okay. We still have a couple weeks together."

* * *

Annabeth was putting away her sparring equipment when she saw Jason approaching. "You know where Piper is? I gotta talk to her about some stuff."

"Pretty sure she's still in her cabin. Lacy was feeling lonely, Piper decided it was Lacy Day, Lacy Day entails letting Lacy make you over apparently so she might look ridiculous," Annabeth said her helmet under her arm.

Jason nodded and turned towards the Aphrodite cabin. He knocked twice before pushing open the door. "Everyone decent?"

"Well it is just the 2 of us in here, and Piper is only in a bra but I doubt that is new for you!" called a girlish giggly voice.

"Can I come back?"

"Sure!" she sang and he made his way back. Piper was sitting a yellow skirt wrapped around her waist, a light green bra with white lace, and white strappy sandals. Her hair was done up in some sort of updo, she had half a face of makeup on. It was a little too heavy for Piper, but it was clear the person apply it knew what they were doing.

Piper gave Jason a 'I don't know what is happening but, it is happening' sort of face. "Um Lacy, I really need to speak with Piper. Can we have a little bit of privacy?"

Lacy nodded and turned exiting the part of the cabin with the bunks.

"What's up Jason?"

"When can we break up?"

"Whenever you want."

"Ummm how about now?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Am I aloud to jump straight into Annabeth Chase PDA and showing her off because I mean who wouldn't be proud."

"Go ahead. As long as you don't mind me and Percy showing a little bit more PDA as well. But make sure you spread the word okay. Let people know alright? That we're broken up."

"I live in a cabin full of gossipers and Lacy is definitely eves dropping so this is her hint that she can go chatter away if she lets me take off this makeup."

Jason her feet pounding out the door. Piper burst out laughing. Jason followed suit.

"Alright so I'm going to make myself look normal and go kiss Annabeth Chase in a lake because I will not be out done by Percy fucking Jackson. Doesn't he know I'm Piper McLean."

"Okay, later Piper."

"See ya Jace."

Jason left the Aphrodite cabin and was met with the hungry eyes for 4 other Aphrodite kids.

"Did you and Piper really just break up?"

"We were barely together."

"But you were together for such a long time!" cried a short girl with bouncy strawberry blond curls and shiny grey eyes.

"Not really? Besides it wasn't an actual relationship. I have places to be can I go?"

"Wait! We have more questions!" A tall boy with high cheek bones asked.

"Know what, I've told Mitchell alllll about it. Go find him. Tell him I said it was okay. It's probably been eating at him for months."

The Aphrodite kids scrambled away in search of their brother.

* * *

Jason hummed and walked towards the Volley Ball Courts. He, along with Will, Leo, Nico, Frank, Hazel, and Calypso, were supposed to be starting a game at 2, and it was nearing 3:15, they may or may not still be there.

They were, no volley ball was being played Nico was sprawled against Will, Hazel and Frank were tossing the ball back and forth playing some sort of alphabet game, Leo was trying and failing at braiding Calypso's hair, and Percy was attempting to untangle a knot in his shoe laces.

"Hey!" Jason called and Hazel sprang to her feet leaping at him.

"Jason! I feel like I never see you any more. Honestly stop being such a ghost!" she chirped.

Jason smiled wrapping her in a hug. "Yeah yeah. I actually wanted to talk with Percy really fast."

Percy stood and walked over. "What's up."

"I uh broke up with Piper so however you want to."

Percy smiled at him and hugged him. "Cool. That's really awesome."

Hazel made a concerned face. "How is that really awesome?"

"Piper and I weren't really together Hazel, she was kinda my beard..."

"Oh... Alright then!" Hazel smiled. "So is it safe to assume and you and Percy are a sort of item then? Because if you are it makes a whole heck of a lot more sense than Percy just dumping Annabeth out of the blue."

Percy grimaced. "Yeah sorta."

Leo was frowning. "Wait what hell. Hold the phone. Okay so you and Annabeth easily the cutest couple in terms of longevity of the relationship, and the fact both you and Annabeth are kinda smokin'. Jason and Piper were sort of the too hot to touch sort of couple, too cool, edgy almost. But now you and Jason are together which balances out cuteness with hotness, who is going to balance out Annabeth and Piper though?"

"Leo that made like no sense," Percy stated.

"Nevermind. Congrats bros," Leo grinned holding out a hand for a fist bump.

Jason and Percy bumped his hand and he grinned wider. "This is kinda sick you know. Like sick cool. You two are basically the faces of the two camps. You're going to make a lot of kids very happy I think, make em feel real good."

Jason nodded. "Yeah I guess we will huh."

* * *

Annabeth was seized by Piper as she was walking towards the volley ball courts, she'd heard that there was a volley ball game going on, and she had nothing better todo. Piper dipped Annabeth deep and kissed her long and hard.

When she pulled away Annabeth let out a sigh. "Not that that wasn't wonderful, but what was that about."

"Jason and I broke up. I'm free to share why. No more sneaking off and hiding, well still that, but less of it," Piper chortled.

Annabeth ran her fingers through Pipers hair. "Oh that is great."

Piper nodded, folding her hands behind her head. "Mmmhmm! I saw Mitchell spilling Jason's deets to my siblings earlier. Soon the whole camp will know. You can't keep shit secret in Aphrodite."

Piper dropped her arms and took Annabeth's hands in her's. "I really wanted to do this you know. Hold your hand. Show you off. Show to the world that Annabeth Chase chose me, and how amazing that is."

Annabeth flushed pink. "I mean I'm not that great."

"Um... Annabeth,you do realize you've made the Unofficial Camp Half Blood's 10 most Beautiful every year since you gained eligibility at 15 right?"

"I didn't know we had one of those."

"Yeah, for the past 3 years you've floated around 2 and 3, this year though you were number 1, I was number 2, Jason 4, Percy 7."

"Who was 3, 5, 6, 8, 9, and 10?"

"Well 3 was Katie Garner, 5 Nico di Angelo, dark beauty is always really in this time of year, hard to keep up that aesthetic in the sun but he does it. Number 6 was Reyna, even though she doesn't even go here, though if she were to be counted it would be you, her, then me, but that is just my personal opinion. Number 8 Will Solace, 9 Hazel though she just became eligible so she might climb higher yet. 10 is Drew, she is a gorgeous, soulless, monster."

"I find it weird you calling Drew gorgeous..."

"Whatever," Piper shrugged."It isn't a super well known list but we gather information from every part of the camp."

Annabeth hummed. "But this is it you know," Piper said squeezing her hand. "I get to show you off."

Annabeth blushed again and looked away. "You're going to kill me Piper."

"Yeaaaah but you'll like it!" she replied with a wink.


	2. Post Note

**Hello!**

 **It is I, once again. I've totally moved to Ao3 now but I wanted to post this last story here. I don't even write PJO fanfiction any more. But this one has been eating at me for months now. It isn't polished or pretty, but here it is! Sorry this is a separate chapter, I can't figure out how to edit past chapters without deleting the whole thing.**

 **I just want to let any of you know that your past does not define your future. Who you are now is important, hold on to that. However don't let your past self dictate who you are now. Your sexuality is aloud to change as you grow, allow yourself to open doors and think critically upon who you are.**

 **I thought for a long time I was straight, around puberty I started noticing girls however and there is only so much compulsory heterosexuality can do for you and I did identify as bi for a while, mostly due to comp het. However as I approach 18 I've really come to realize that I am a lesbian, and that that is an important part of me. It doesn't change my past. I did date guys, I did think I found some attractive, however that doesn't change the fact that right now I am a lesbian.**

 **Don't let yourself be caught up in your past and let it dictate your future. If you used to be one thing but your feelings have changed you do not have to be that thing any more.**

 **Love yourself. Grow. Change.**


End file.
